Abstract The proposed Data Core Unit will focus on data sharing across the projects and on sharing data analyses, statistical, and model selection services. The Data Core Unit serves three critical support functions in facilitating data sharing and communication among the sites. These functions are: (1) supporting sharing of data and ideas, (2) facilitation of inter-site discussions, and (3) supporting data analyses and computational modeling. The proposed structure of the Data Core Unit is capable of serving these functions.